The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Data from various computing devices may stream at unprecedented rates. As millions of devices may send data many times (e.g., at rates of several times each second, minute, etc.), the volume of data that must be processed, indexed, and stored raises severe economic and technical hurdles in provisioning storage capacity and bandwidth.
Compression may be one approach to managing such voluminous data. In compression, original data may be stored using a reduced number of bits. Compression may be lossy or lossless. In lossy compression, the number of bits required to store original data may be reduced by discarding “unimportant” data. In lossless compression, original data may be compressed by eliminating statistically redundant data so that data may be decompressed to exactly its original value. However, compression still requires appreciable storage capacity and so alternative approaches to data storage reduction may be examined.